You Again
by Lil' Buckeroo
Summary: TezukaxOC. Married to a woman whom he didn't love, Tezuka continued to live his life for tennis and his child she carried. However, from an unexpected encounter, he found himself falling in love again with the girl who had haunted his dream for 15yrs
1. Hometown

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Hometown

Not for the first time since Tezuka had decided to visit his hometown did he feel foolish. So much can change in fifteen years. The people he knew would have gone to pursue their own way of life. The houses and shops would have changed hands. Some of them might not be there at all.

Tezuka himself had changed as well. He'd left a determined to make his mark and became an outwardly complacent man who had. A successful pro tennis player with a family. A wife and a beautiful daughter. A hot red sport car and a big mansion. From a point of view of an outsider, he had everything. A perfect life. However, he still feel that there was something missing in his life. He was still looking for roots, for his place. That was why he was heading back to his hometown.

Driving through the neighborhood, Tezuka slowed down and then on impulsed, stopped. He'd been born there, raised there. He'd learned of grief there – and he'd fall in love. Even from the distance he could see her old apartment.

Tezuka found himself driving beyond the apartment towards the middle school where he spent three years with the Seigaku team. He could have turned at the corner, driven a few blocks to visit his parents' house. But he didn't. Instead he pulled up near a park not far from the school. There was something else to do first, something he'd already know he would have to do. He took a deep breath as he climbed from the car.

**You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again **

'What?' young Tezuka asked, still holding up his novel.

'Nothing,' said a young girl who was lying down and rested her head on his lap.

'You are starring at me.'

'Is that wrong?' she teased.

'If there is something you want to say-'

'It's nothing really.'

'You seem to be deep in thought.'

Paused. 'Yeah, I am thinking of you actually.'

'If you're thinking of pulling a prank on me, forget it.'

The girl smiled. 'No, I just miss you.'

Tezuka looked at her and realized the amount of effort she put, trying to distract him from his book earlier. 'I've been thinking, could it be that you want some attention?'

The girl momentarily froze, realizing how apparent she was for wanting his attention, then looked away and nodded. She could feel heat raising up her neck.

Tezuka closed his book and looked at her. Giving his undivided attention solely to her. 'Tell me how may I amuse you?'

She smiled sheepishly at him. 'I just feel like it has been a long time since I see you.'

'We do see each other everyday, don't we?'

'Yeah, and whenever I saw you at school, you always look so busy. If you weren't practicing, you carried god knows what files or books and head to either your student council or teacher's office. You are working so hard as if the school would fall apart if you don't.'

'There are so many things that I need to attend to.'

'I totally understand that,' Asahina said, growing more serious. 'It's just that I feel like I'm showing more of my feelings than you.'

'I see,' he said.

When Tezuka didn't say anything else, she wondering if she stepped over the line and annoyed him. 'I didn't mean to control you or anything. I just...'

'You are right, and I had been busy lately training for the match against Hyotei on the top of everything else.'

'You're so cool and calm. I feel like I'm the only one showing affection. You don't seem to love me that much. In fact, I feel like I don't know you anymore.'

Tezuka was temporarily stunned, not expecting that statement. 'I'm sorry for ignoring you.'

She looked at him, feeling ashamed of what she said. 'No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't know what had gotten into me. It's stupid, I know.'

'Come here,' he said, pulling her down, laying her head back on his lap. 'Firstly, I never thought I'd hear that from someone who always pull a prank over her boyfriend every chance she get for entertainment!'

_Ouch! You hit a sore spot._

'Secondly and most importantly, you might not know a lot about me... But I know me.'

'What are you talking about.'

'Do you want me to tell you?'

'Huh?'

'Tell you how much I love you? Are you sure that you want to know that?'

She was hesitant at first but she nodded.

'Ever since I met you, it seems that there're a lot of times that I failed to control my feelings for you. I know that I had been acting out of my usual character ever since we go out.'

'Oh...'

'There were a lot of things that I said and did to you that I would never had done to anyone. It seemed like everything that I used to keep inside me just went out. I never thought something like this would happen to me. All I know is that I am drawn to you.'

'You are?'

'Yes, ever since the day I met you, I knew that there was something special between us. I can't stop thinking of you.'

'You are scaring me, Kunimitsu. You sounds like a stalker,' she said.

He reached out to capture a tendril of hair that lie on her shoulder and wound the strand of dark hair around his finger tips. 'Do you have any idea how cute you really are?'

'That is such a cheesy pickup line. If I didn't know you better, I would have thought that you did this to every girl all the time.'

'I never said things like this to anyone else.'

'I know. But if the other girls know how romantic you really are behind that scary serious facade of yours, they probably hunt me down every corner and shred me into pieces so they could take my place.'

'They are not worth my time. You are.'

The girl sat up, unable to bear to see the wealth of love shone in his eyes as he gazed down at her. 'I'm thirsty,' she sat up, taking out a can of soda out of her bag.

Tezuka was amused seeing the girl fumbling to open the can nervously. 'Let me open that for you.'

Unexpectedly, when he did, a jet of soda sprayed right onto his face, taking him off guard. He wasn't moving at all.

She blinked her eyes, watching the poor drenched boy before her. She quickly forced a fist into her mouth to stem the flow of her laughter. Oh no, I'm going to crack up.

Tezuka glanced at her, who quickly rearranged her expression in her attempt to muffle her laugh before she turned away.

Hold it... she closed her eyes. Hold it, damn it!!!! The girl turned her back and crawled away from him. But this is the first time I've seen Tezuka looked so flustered. I can't do this. I need to let this out or I'll explode!

Tezuka frown, when he heard her chuckle. No doubt she was making fun of him. Pulling her leg, he drew her to him.

'No! Let me go,' she told him between her laughter as Tezuka wrapped himself around her. 'I don't want to get wet too.'

'If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me,' he said playfully. Well, as playful as Tezuka could be.

'No, I won't let you,' she struggled, giggling.

'Yes, you will. Nobody has ever got away out of my wrath,' he said, turning her around, facing him as the girl continued to laugh. Gazing down at her, he thought of how precious she is and her laughter was about the sweetest thing that he'd ever heard. And he especially loved the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed. 'Are you not done laughing at me?' he said, after a while.

'I can't... You looked too funny.'

'You are laughing too much,' he said in a hoarse sexy whisper while gently cupping her cheek with one of his hand. Tilting his head slightly, he chastely kissed her sweet rosy lips and proceeded on kissing her lightly along the jaw before docking himself on her lips, while caressing her sides. He smiled inwardly when the girl was no longer laughing and melting in his arms. Her breaths become uneven and ragged, apparently liking the attention he was giving her which earned her a deep passionately kiss. He smiled in satisfaction when he felt her hand on his head to encourage him to continue.

'I love this adorable side of you, Kunimitsu,' she said when the kiss ended.

'I don't want to be adorable, I am your boyfriend not a five year old,' he protested.

'Why not, I love it,' she laughed.

Tezuka feigned a sigh, playing along with her. 'The cool image I had build so hard for so long...'

'...is going down the drain,' She added, continue laughing. 'You should be like this more often.'

Tezuka smiled. 'Maybe I will.' But only with you...

She brushed her lips to his, but immediately pulled back.

'What is it?'

'I didn't know soda could taste this good.'

'Are you making fun of me?'

'No, people said that the more you love being with someone, the better things taste,' she said, pulling him to her again.

**You Again ****You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again You Again **

Memories flowed through Tezuka's mind, creating such clear picture of her that he might have seen her only yesterday. He and Asahina Rie had been lovers and friends in middle school. He could still remember her as she'd looked at thirteen, lovely, soft, eager. The small triangular face was dominated by big green eyes, as green as a sparkling emerald lagoon, reminiscent of a baby's wide-eyed, innocent and glowing, that seemed to hold jokes all of their own. Her pouty pink lips beneath an cute nose and full round cheeks which were caressed by locks of velvety dark green hair. But it was her smile, the one that said, isn't it fun?! that entranced him. And this place held so many memories for both of them.

Tezuka reminded himself and felt the old, familiar surge of fury. She'd be living somewhere else now, with her husband, probably with a kid or two. _Or maybe a twin, _he reminisced the time when she told him that she would love having a twin. Double-the-trouble she cheerfully said as she snuggled his chest, in his arms on one of their dates. Then she would go on telling him of a lovely small house she would live in. Emphasizing on a lace curtain for the windows. In the big bay window that faced the street was a row of flowers decorated with tiny cute neon, colorful in the daylight. At night it would glitter like magic. Tezuka smiled at that thought, she believed strongly in miracle. _And a crazy obsession over ice cream, _he chuckled. The thought made him felt warm inside although it didn't last long when a bitter thought hit him. Everything she had told him. All those dream she had shared with him, Matsuhiro Kyo would have given his bride exactly what she'd wanted.

With memories came regret. He hunched his shoulders against the pain. If only he had come sooner... When he discovered that his hands were balled into fists he carefully relaxed them. Channeling emotion was a skill he'd refine the past one and a half decade. If he could do it in his work before his colleagues and reporters, at home for his daughter's sake, he could do it for himself. His feeling for Asahina Rie had been a boy's feelings. But he was a man now, and she, like the rest of his hometown, was only a part of his childhood. He'd travelled all the way here just to prove it. Like he had done for a few years now.

The fury came back as he stood on the sidewalk facing the park. He never felt the stomach churning fear that he did now. He could turn around, he reminded himself. Drive back to the school or simply to his parent's house. There was no need to remember her again. She was out of his life.

He slipped one of his hands out of his pockets and placed his palm on a tree. The tree that held so much memories of her laughter and his comfort.

...

...

...

The End?


	2. Retirement Home

**Retirement Home**

"What about that hot woman… What's her name?" Shiraishi Kuranosuke asked, snapping his fingers as if that would made him remember faster.

"That was two months ago." Chitose Senri answered nonchalantly, finishing his workout routine.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think I still fell for her. She should remain as last year news."

"Your lost," Shiraishi shrugged and handed a clean towel to his bestfriend. "I think she still has hots for you."

"I doubt it," Chitose shook his head in finality before wiping off the sweat off his face.

"Because you're going out with that hot flight attendant?"

"Give me a break. Am I not allowed to live without a female around?" Shiraishi raised a brow unconvincingly. A proud grin slowly spread across Chitose's face. "A one night stand. That was all to it."

Shiraishi laughed as they made their way out of the gym and began to decend the steps. They went on talking about… well, whatever men usually talk about when there was no female around.

On the first floor landing which overlooked the entrance of the building, Chitose stopped and his eyes blinked in succession.

"Are you listening to me?" Shiraishi nudged him.

"No… No. I'm not."

Shiraishi followed Chitose's gaze and saw Asahina. "A new one, huh?" Shiraishi tipped his head in her direction.

"Nope," Chitose grinned. "The one."

The one who had taken him out of his usual route three weeks ago had just came in. he'd tried to take thoughts of her off his mind since then but she always returned. She was very beautiful, though he thrust that out of his mind as soon as she spoke that first time. How he managed to behave was beyond him. That was the only way to ensure he didn't ogle her then as he was doing now.

She walked further into the gym building and to the front desk on the opposite side of the hall. Chitose took in every detail. She was tall and slim as he remembered, but she looked even better in the short skirt and ladies shirt she wore. The sight of her long straight legs and slim ankles in high heels robbed him of breath. She had a slight sway in her step, and her hips moved in a hypnotic rhythm. He couldn't tear his gaze away. His neck jerked his body to the right as she left his line of vision.

Shiraishi looked at her and turned to Chitose. The expression on his face was smug as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Hey, easy. Cool it!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He yanked his head back as they finished their workout routine.

"Right." Shiraishi eyeballed his friend. "So, what is it about her?" Chitose didn't answer and kept grinning into space. "I didn't see her properly but I think we've both dated better looking girls."

Chitose released a sigh as he finished his training regimen for that day. "I know, but she's different."

"She must be. I've never seen you like this."

"Met her once while visiting grandpa three weeks ago and still remember her every detail." The way that she looked out at him from under long, seductive lashes and fixed him with those deep green, almond shaped peepers. The way her nose turned up at the tip. The curves the woman had appeared very firm, and he guessed that she was quite athletic. Also, when she smiled, her eyes sparkled. And with her dark green hair framing a stunning heart shaped face, her allure was beyond temptation. "I've not been the same since I saw that girl for the first time. She is always in my thoughts, and seeing her again has just made it even worse."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I want that girl."

Shiraishi laughed easily and turned back towards a woman behind him. She smiled flirtatiously at him. Damn she's hot! "Now that sounds more like you. Know what you want and go for it."

"Just go," Chitose told him. Shiraishi gave him a meaningful wink and a thumb up before running up to the woman.

…

…

…

"Hi there?" Asahina sat beside a teenage girl outside one of the room in the retirement home. "Chitose Miyuki?" she asked with a smile. "Here to visit your grandfather?"

"What is it to you?" The other girl stared into her eyes rudely for one long breathless second before rolling her eyes.

In baggy jeans overalls, she looked painfully thin and painfully young to be holding a cigarette between two fingers. "I'm one of the volunteers working here and is currently taking care of your grandfather since last month," Asahina politely answered. Being young once, Asahina recognized those young dark eyes blazing with defiance and anger which reminded her of herself in the past.

"That's good then. You must be the nice girl who he always referred to every time I fucked up my life. Nice to meet you," Miyuki said sarcastically.

"No swearing allowed around here, young lady," said a manly voice. Both females turned to see who it was.

"Whatever," the teens said nonchalantly ignoring her brother. "Do you have a lighter" she asked Asahina.

"Nope, we are not suppose to smoke here," Asahina replied.

"What is this place a church or something?" Miyuki said as she stood up. "Shit, I'm getting out of here."

"Hey, where do you think you are going? Come back here!" The man called out after her but was ignored. Sighing he turned to the Asahina. "Sorry, Miyuki could be a little rude some time."

"Let her get some fresh air, Chitose-san. She had been sitting here for three hours waiting outside your grandfather's room. This place is boring for an active girl like her."

Chitose Senri looked at her, confounded. "How did you know my name?"

"Both of you resemble your grandfather that it hard to miss." Asahina smiled at him. "Your grandfather always proudly mentioned both of his grandchildren to me every time I served him his meals and medication. Both of you are the stars in the family."

Asahina-san, he thought. His grandfather had mentioned her way too many time that it somewhat got his nerve. Told his grandson that she was pretty and would die without regret if she became his granddaughter-in-law. But Senri'd learned from hard experience that his grandfather's taste seldom jived with his own. Coupled with the fact that most of the volunteers working there were either those girls with disability of some sort or women around forties, he had envisioned a dumpy, shuffling individual with a vacuous expression and a bottom lip perpetually shiny with drool. He hadn't been prepared for emerald orbs bright with intelligence, a body that could distract a man from scoring his match point in an important tournament, or a smile to make his heart skipped a beat and missed an easy shot. "Oh... okay," he quickly turned away. _Wait a second, _he thought, taking another look at her. "You look somewhat familiar. Have we met before?" Senri asked.

Asahina giggled. "That's really a very common pickup line, Chitose-san. You could to do better than that."

His eyes widened. "N-no, that's not what I m-meant,' he stuttered.

Again, Asahina just laughed at his expense. "Well, I better not hold you back any longer. Your grandfather had been waiting for you and wanted to talk to you alone. See you around."

"Ahh," was all he could say as he followed her with his gaze until she disappear into the corner. _I could have sworn I knew her from somewhere_, he thought. _But wow... I never seen anyone so beautiful like her before, _he cleared his throat and calmed his once rapidly beating heart before entering his grandfather room.

...

...

...

Heya fellas... Yea, I know... I'm suppose to work on my final chapter for my other story... I'm trying and wanting to finish it but my brain refuse to work... I can't imagine how it suppose to end... well, at least the ending that I am satisfied with... So, yeah... here I am...


End file.
